


Angelfish

by thiective



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: Kamui gives his own terms in the contract, Making this as realistic as much as possible, Owner-san is probably Fuuma, POV First Person, Yuuko is the owner of the escort service, male geishas - takiomochis, the mokonas are humanoids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Summary: Modern AU with no prophecy, no magic! Plot is based on stanza of songs in each chapter alone. Basically Seishirou is still a vet, and Kamui has quite a questionable job, and both started something.Note: taikomochi - male geisha.





	1. Mozaik Role

_There is a lacking of sympathy,_

_And all the sex is just formality,_

_And though I really hate the honesty,_

_It's the reality of you and me,_

_And still you say that you love me._

_\- Mozaik Role covered by nano_

* * *

 

"I love you." You said it with a smile, and I'm sure I was frowning because you are chuckling. I feel the ire swimming inside of me from my position on the bed, while you had your white shirt up and black slacks on.

"Right." I said drily.

"C'mon, even though I'm your regular, you had to admit there is something between us." You said as you came over to the bed, sitting on it, hand touches my exhausted naked body, Traces my shoulder blade lightly, and going down my spine in a possessive gesture. I didn't shiver, but you smirk anyways.

"What we are doing is illegal." A snarl on my lips form and you just smirk a little wider.

"Yet here we are." The frown is even pronounced, and you let out a chuckle before leaning in to give a kiss. I automatically responded, hand moving down to my backside and traces circles, and this time I shiver. I broke away, eyes narrowing on the smug gold eyes.

"Don't you have someone to go back to?" You blink before letting out a soft laughter.

"Whatever are you talking about? I only have you to go back to." Maybe it's my raised eye brow or something, but you lean in and kiss me again, lips moving and pressing into my neck. My hands automatically move to your hair and my nails raked the scalp slightly, you purred and sent vibrations into my body. I still feel a little disgusted at my own state. I decided not to mention the clothing you have currently on and that you looked like you were about to leave when I woke up in our hotel room from our last night activity.

"Then take your clothes off." You hummed at my snarky comment, but made no response as you ran your hands on my sides.

"At least kiss me now before you leave." You let a soft laughter.

"How demanding of you." You complied, and I open my mouth willingly, perhaps this surprises you since you've forcing me to respond when we first started whatever we called this. You pulled away, both of us are a little out of breath, I don't recognize the look in your eyes.

"How much are you worth again?" I see the violet of my eyes in the reflection of yours, and I feel the corner of my lips twitched.

"The same as always." You sighed.

"How is that you aren't on sale, takiomochi-san(1)?" You have an exasperated smile on your face, and I don't think I want to dwell on the slightly dark edge in your voice.

"Owner-san wasn't happy about the terms that I want in my contract, he came around though." You laugh a little more and nipped my neck.

"Same time tomorrow?" I feel my lips curl into a pleasant smirk when I felt your breath on my skin and bit my lip to with a noise when you decided the marks on my body made by you aren't enough.

"...yeah, same time tomorrow."


	2. Angelfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Continuation from the last chapter with the same style. You were the first to spot him, actually you were friends, but you gave him an opportunity. You like him.

_Hey, I like you, I like you,_

_So much that I want to break you,_

_Whatever number, It doesn't matter,_

_Give me more._

_\- Angelfish by luz_

* * *

 

I was the first to spot you, how long has it been since I've last seen you? You are lean, tone and beautiful back then but more as now. I decided to give him a smile, to which he gives me a ghost of a smile. I secretly call him angelfish in my mind.

"Hey, I'm running this business. Will you like to join?" He looks at me in confusion and I grin at him disarmingly like how I did with others. Violet eyes looked at mine in curiosity. Yes, it's been awhile since I've last seen you at the funeral of my sister two years ago. You're eyes held so much anguish pain, that I wonder who was the one to repair it back for you. Certainly, it wasn't me, I would have still like that look in your eyes.

"As in a job? I'm already working for someone." The butterfly symbol or your necktie signifies that you are the host of the famous host club, The Butterfly. I recognized that particular butterfly symbol anywhere. I grinned.

"What if I told you, I can give you more benefits than what's being offered to you now." Your eyes narrowed at this, curiosity gleams in your eyes.

"What if I told you I don't want it?" I let a hum and then a chuckle.

"You're late wife would appreciate it." You grit your teeth. I smirked at this.

"How did you know?" Your voice went to a lower tenor, and I find that I like it. I would probably like it even more if you said it to my ear huskily.

"It was all over the newspaper. I'm sorry for the loss." It was a freak accident, at least according to the authorities. I remember it with clarity, a young man with silver hair holds me from behind and yet I felt content, not satisfied while reading the newspaper a few weeks ago. A young woman with raven hair and green eyes killed in a park shot through the heart.

"Don't bring her into this." I tilted my head at the defensive tone.

"What can I say, I like you enough to work with me." I almost nearly said 'I like you, can I break you?'.

"I have no need of your money." You were about to leave but what I said next is something that stops you.

"What if I told you that I can help you find out who killed her? What if I told you that I can help you find that nephew of hers?" The newspaper also listed that the woman's nephew was kidnapped at the time of her murder. You didn't move, you didn't leave, you went quiet for a few minutes. Which I believe the path of our conversation is now in my favour.

"If I take this job of yours, I have a couple of conditions for you to follow." You spoke, it was quiet over in the crowded city of ours. I feel my grin threaten to spread across my lips.

"So you will take this job?" Please turn around, I want to see those violet eyes on me.

"I said if, and I do have a couple of terms." You didn't turn back to look at me.

"Good to know. I'll draft two copies." You finally turned around, a frown on your lips.

"Don't. Instead, we'll use this." A tape recorder was in his hand, and out from his pocket. I could have turned him away, I could have stopped talking to him about this particular job I want him to do, but I was desperate to see those violet eyes in reality instead of dreams.

"Paper can be burned or shredded, digital can be erased. I'm a little paranoid. So here's what we're doing. I know you run this geisha house called 'Chi No Ryu'." I smirked at this, how interesting.

"How did you find out?" I mocked and you scowl at this.

"I know someone who works there. My first condition, don't touch me. I want our connection to be strictly professional. Which means, no pursuing in relationships with me." I slightly frowned at this, but I can work around it if it's outside of business hours. Which is fine.

"Second condition, don't bring my family or friends into this or any blackmail you throw at me." That can be easily done. I could care less until I get what I want, my little angelfish.

"My third condition, I'll work with you in two weeks after I quit from 'The Butterfly'." That's fine,

"Lastly, I get to chose who I entertain and I don't. Less problematic that way." This, I frowned.

"It goes against what my business does." He smirks.

"It's what will get me employed for you. Take it or leave it." Angelfish, you drive a hard bargain. He notices I was frowning.

"Very well, I expect you to be there in two weeks." Let him have his victory. Let him have his fun. I'll be there to see his fall and crash. I'll be there to break him and repair.

This has become very fun.


	3. My Dearest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are resigning."
> 
> "I am."
> 
> "Any reason?" I stare into all knowing crimson eyes.
> 
> "I'm doing this for him."
> 
> "You are always welcome back."
> 
> "I know, thank you."

The fact that you won't forget about me  
I know it better than anyone  
So, for you, I will dedicate  
Everything I have now - My Dearest, Supercell

* * *

 

The lavish room is too quiet, the tea in the tea cups are left untouched. I know for a fact that our silence is making your hired assistant nervous.

"You are resigning." The way you say that, it's almost like I'm betraying you. It doesn't help when you are staring at me with that sharp deep gaze of yours.

"I am." You didn't say anything, almost like you know that I would be doing it.

"Any reason?" I stare into all knowing crimson eyes.

"I'm doing this for _him_." We didn't need to tell each other who I was mentioning, you hummed. Your straight raven hair in that ponytail of yours swish in the movement as you tilt your head.

"You are always welcome back." I blinked, I noticed the enigmatic in your smile and I let out a bashful smile.

"I know, thank you Yuuko." You're smile spreads into a wider one.

"Is the other one going to give you good pay and take care of you more than me?" You added teasingly, and I snorted. You're assistant, Watanuki, relaxes visibly at this.

"Kigai-san would help me over there." You blink, and stare at the longest time, before sighing.

"It's the Chi No Ryus isn't? Why is it always my good workers stolen by that owner?" I give a nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just using his connections to find  _him_ , that's all." You give a mock glare.

"How much should I pay you to come back and work with me?" I grinned impishly.

"You can always have your assistant fill my spot." The sputtered of protest, the mischief gleam in your eyes echoes mine, and you let out a long suffering sigh.

"He's all skin and bones and too much of workaholic. He's too good for an office worker to be an escort."

"I can very well be escort!" Soel's blue eyes catches our gleam of mischief, and decided to roll the ball.

"Watanuki doesn't have the charisma of one!" The black haired teen dodged the whack for his head.

"Shut it, you freeloader!"

"Wah! Watanuki is being mean!" Your red painted lips twitched at this.

"You know, if you be an escort, you might learn on how to be suave and sweep Himawari-san off her feet." I teased, and predictably Watanuki blushed and flies off in the daydream.

"Himawari-chan..." Yuuko grins at this.

"Of course, you'll be surrounded by lonely girls that wanted time from a handsome male. Who is kind, generous, a good listener, smart, and handsome to boot. Himawari might get jealous..." Yuuko sing song, it only fuels the daydream.

"What if she thinks you are a lowlife and wants nothing to do with you after being surrounded by the lovely women?" It's hilarious to see a figurative rock fall through the clouds of that dream from Soel's fact.

"True, she might like the single, quiet lonely type, the sensitive type, or the one that pays attention to her. The last one might be a little creepy though." Yuuko added in two imaginary arrows that pierce the height of Watanuki's esteem. Ouch.

"Maybe she's one of the girl's that like people just who they are, like how our resident waitress, Sakura-san, is crushing on her school's karate champ." To see a person's face light up at that chance is either pathetic or adorable. 

"Really?" I give a helpless smile to him, my only relationship knowledge happens to be with my first late girlfriend, and my first late wife. It's not a good sign either.

"You're slacking off again, and Kunogi-san just left." Shizuka's drawled voice managed to snapped what's left of that daydream.

"Damn you Doumeki! Why didn't you tell me?!" And off he went.

"You do realizes you are still on the clock, right?" And fall he goes from Doumeki's fact. I let out a helpless laugh. I was caught off guard when Soel wrapped an arm around me and Yuuko being on the other side of me, and decided to do a selfie.

"Something to remember us by."

It's been two weeks since then, and the doors of the Chi No Ryus look cliched and smooth. The host, Nataku, doesn't seem to like me. Rather, he glares at me as he led me to my current employer's office. Does it bother me?

Not one bit.

I smile politely at him when he looks over with a suspicious glare. As long as my friends remember me, I'm more closer to finding Subaru, my dearest nephew.


	4. Calc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still remember of the love you loved and how it ended so quickly.

_Each and every single answer that comes my way,_   
_Are sold at too high a price for me to pay,_   
_They rob me of the courage to leave it all and move on_

_\- Calc, covered by nano._

* * *

 

You were sixteen when you met her again. Her bright smile that seems to fill the room, her long golden locks and amber eyes that seemed to shine from just seeing you.

You knew were hooked right then and there, but you were reluctant to open up to her. Maybe you had fallen in love then.

Her name was Monou Kotori, and her older brother is Monou Fuuma.

You were childhood friends, then your mother took you on a world wide vacation trip before settling down on Hakodate. Your father had left you and your mother, so you don't know who he is or whether that he cared. You didn't dwell on it, what matters now was your mother. You couldn't keep her safe, and you were coming back from the grocery store with food in plastic bags when flames engulf the house both you and your mother shared. The plastic bags heavy with food dropped on to the gravel and you were running towards the burning building, panicked and trying to get to your mother who is still in there but didn't come out but someone hold you back.

Your mother died then.

You were transferred to your aunt's care, to an aunt you barely knew but she's your mother's younger sister. You don't know how young, but she looks so much like your mother without her glasses that you didn't think about the attachment of worry, need, and longing for someone who understood the pain of loosing someone loved would be there. Your Aunt offered, and you took her affections, greedily, every bit she showered upon you as a relative could. For awhile, you were content with the small family of yours.

It's when you were enrolled into a school, you met Kotori again. You've forgotten how beautiful she looks, how she sparkles with the smile on her face because of what happen to your mother.

You were even reluctant to shake her hand, to which she softly laughed.

Her eyes were beautiful, filled with innocence and heart of gold.

You never knew she was fighting a disease that slowly takes her life inch by inch and growing within her lungs.

The things is, you didn't know what changed, just only assumed that it hadn't.

The first signal was the hacking cough and the blood that drips onto her hand from her mouth. You were over in their house and doing some study work, but when you were hearing the coughs it didn't give you a bad feeling until when the coughing becomes series. The red liquid drips down her fingers and splat down to the floor. You froze and your body starts again at the sound of more coughs and you vaguely remember yelling at Fuuma then to call for an ambulance.

You discovered that she had lung cancer, stage II, but the thing is, she doesn't smoke. None of the family did, and neither do you, but then the next door neighbor did and yet you don't know how her malignant disease started. You feel angry, you feel frustrated, you have an urge to march into the neighbor of theirs and demand payment in order to pay for the chemotherapy to erase the tumors in her lungs. Fuuma stopped you then.

She was your first love, she's beautiful, kind, wonderful, and dying if they or you don't get enough funds to pay for the chemotherapy in order to cure her lungs.

It took a year, but you managed to get enough funds for a chemotherapy. The very same chemotherapy that took her away from you. You were dating her then, and you have such high hopes that she'll be cured, she'll be safe and happy and grow old with you. That dream never happened, she held your hand and told you that she loves you and wants you to hold her hand until she's ready to leave. She still held your hand until her last breath, and you didn't realize you loved her so much that your body is shaking in uncontrolled sobs and screams and you held her limp hand when they put a white clothe on her face.

You realize then you don't want to be near hospitals or being admitted to one because they only reminded you of her.

You couldn't tell how much you loved Kotori now, she was buried six feet under.

But you still remember your first love, and you still remembered her until you met  _her_.

Your first wife and only wife. That had happened two years later.


	5. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tall man in black you met at the cafe is charming, but you never thought he'll be following you back to your job and promptly bought you for one night.

_Halfway drunk by the taste of cherries,_

_Caught in the idea of dreaming again with the sweet scent of citrus,_

_(Ah, don't stop to love me)_

_A serious love is wonderful,_

_If you love me, show it that it can be eternal._

_Cherry by Luz_

 

* * *

 

Your eyes widen, as you watch in slow motion as the coffee you've held in your hand flies from your grip and scorches your hands. In front of a tall man in black no less, but you didn't process that thought either and more concerned about losing the one liquid that can keep you up at this time of day and awake due to the number of tasks your new employer sets upon and obeying his conditions that he managed to find around yours. You remember and notices the gleam of your new employer, you wouldn't call him by his name anymore due to how insufferable he has become. You reasoned to yourself that you aren't jealous of your albino colleague hanging over him due to a childhood crush you've had when you were five. So in hence, you didn't notice the stranger in front of you when he drags you to a nearby washroom, helps you wash your hands in cold water and saying apologies you barely heard.

You locked your eyes with his, marvels at the way the colour looks golden in the gleam of the sun and without it they look like amber.

"...apologize for this. The water will help with the burns." You blinked, and nod slightly.

"It's fine, thank you for the help." You said politely, manages to take control of your body and pulls your hands from his grasp and continue on rinsing them in cold water before you decided they are done. Taking the offered paper towel, you dried your pink hands and notices the strangers apologetic smile.

"I'm Sakurazuka Seishiro, I apologize for this mess." You narrow your eyes slightly, analyzing his features, he looks attractive, but something about him didn't seem right to you.

"Shirou." He raises his eyebrow at you, apologetic smile merges into an amused one.

"Shirou-kun." The way he says it, irritates you somehow, even though he looks to be a few ages older than you.

"That's my last name. Don't get used to it." He hums at your retort.

"When will I be rewarded with your first name?" You tilted your head this, still cautious of him.

"If we meet again that is. Thank you for taking care of me, but I must go now." You left hastily, not daring to stay in his presence any more than necessary and you didn't go back to that cafe you usually go to get another cup of coffee to replace the spilt one. In your haste, you didn't notice his amber eyes locked onto your retreating figure with a gleamed interest.

Nor the fact that he has been following you from a distance. You are used to the stares from other people, they most likely look at your eyes due to the rare colour.

Your hand smells of cherries from the soap in the bathroom.

* * *

It wasn't until evening when you meet Sakurazuka Seishiro again, in your workplace of all places. There are 2.5 million chances of two people meeting each other without connection and just by a simple meeting. You, unfortunately, got that winning 1 chance of meeting that same person again.

"Master requires you in his office, Muigetsu." Natsu said, gritting his teeth as he spoke out his command. You exchange eyes with Yuuto, before looking back at the albino and nodded at him stiffly polite. You watched as the albino slammed the door behind him, and it took awhile after you finished donning the kimono and hair that Yuuto spoke.

"What do you think that was about Kamui-kun?" You shrugged at the blond before you fling a smirk at the blond with painted red lips.

"I honestly have no idea, but my life just gets better and better whenever he comes here pissed at me like that. Must be my charm." Yuuto snorted at this.

"It better be not about those rumours of you and boss fooling around. What will I say to Karen-chan that her darling little brother in all but blood has been turning into a heartbreaker?" You rolled your eyes at this.

"For one, they are just rumours. Two, I have better taste in who I like. Three, she'll probably just laugh it off." You left towards your employer's office, ignoring the amused chuckle from the blond with a wave. When you arrived at the door and knock on it, only hearing a grunt in reply, you open the door and you hand fall limped to your side. There, smirking like a cat caught the canary, was Sakurazuka Seishiro, sitting on a couch in front of a fuming Fuuma. You swear you didn't gape, but your mouth might have open slightly and rather unattractively when his golden eyes connect with yours. Fuuma follows his gaze and he schools his expression.

"Hello Muigetsu, it seems that Sakurazuka-san would like for you to entertain him tonight." The hint of the words that say you can turn him down was left unsaid, but you either must be curious or still spiteful to the man you thought to be your best friend when you answered the next word.

"Of course, please follow me, Sakurazuka-san." You turn around, the kimono flows with you as you step back out, door opening a little wider to wait for Sakurazuka to step out with you into the hallway. Once he did, you closed the door. The satisfaction of hearing something thumped against the wall inside the room was satisfying a little, but you ignored it and lead the tall man into one of the empty rooms.

"How are your hands feeling?" Sakurazuka asks with a polite smile.

"They are fine. Would you like some tea?" You asked as you gestured to the tea tray.

"Yes, but first, you promised me your name." Sakurazuka said as he steps towards you, a little too close for your personal taste, but you moved away. Perhaps it's the constant experience you've had with your late wife, that you wrote it off as a norm. You stare back at those amber eyes, seeing the violets of your reflecting back, and feel that once you give up your name, it is going to spiral this situation into something you will not have any control over.

"You are rather a persistent person, Sakurazuka-san." You lightly jabbed at him, he doesn't seem to mind it.

"I prefer people calling me Seishirou-san, but yes, you can say, I'm a bit persistent." Sakurzuka said with a polite smile full of teeth. Not for the first time, you wished you weren't a person with a personality that's likeable or noticeable. 

"It's Shirou Kamui." The words came out before you have a chance to stop them. Sakurazuka's grin got only wider, and you felt that you have stepped into a den of vipers.

You have no idea how right you've been thinking that what you are doing with Sakurazuka will spiral out of control.

 

 

 


End file.
